


The Scientist.

by RynaVratasky



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, I do not know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Reincarnation, anyway I do not regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynaVratasky/pseuds/RynaVratasky
Summary: Val walks through the streets of Stockholm, remembering the anguish a documentary about nuclear disasters caused her. Although he does not know for sure if that anguish belongs to her or someone else.





	The Scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I can not get a beta that could check this, so it might be full of errors. I really sorry for it. English is not my mother tongue and it is the first time I do a translation. Please be kind :)This drabble takes its title from the title song of Coldplay.

It feels good to breathe fresh air. The oxygen that fills her lungs completely. The gentle breeze that moves her hair and gently shakes her dress.

Val walks through the streets of Stockholm. Is only a few blocks away from the coffeehouse that she usually goes to. Borja and the others must already be waiting for her. After all, it’s her birthday. 

The young woman decided to come to the world on April 27, in a cold spring afternoon. A relatively simple birth that had result in a beautiful baby girl with red hair and blue eyes. Her mother decide to name her Val. Perhaps influenced by the famous Hollywood celebrity.

She had a typical childhood and adolescence. She had gone to the school, she was a good student an although shy, Val had a several friends.

The quiet and predictable life had continued its course until it was student exchange to England. The woman wanted to perfect her english and that country had seemed ideal. 

And it was there where she met Borja. A tall, stocky man with brown hair and sapphires for eyes that come from the spanish province of Aragon. He was the possessor of a look that made everyone shudder and with whole it was difficult to establish a friendship. Ironically, Val had felt from the beginning a strange connection with him. Every time she saw him, it was like being in a “deja vú” that did not end. A rare longing that although it felt like itself, also seemed to belong to someone else. 

With the passing of the days, what had stared as an almost obligatory coexistence due to the study plans, had turned into outings to coffeehouses, parks and squares. She tried to teach him some word in her mother tongue and he talked about his life. With the time, Borja learned to speak Swedish fluently and she stop to seeing life with such ingenuity. 

The coexistence continued normally until both saw a documentary that recounted nuclear disasters. Both had remained attached to the program and when it ended, they were trapped in a sea of questions that, even without knowing why, it caused them great anguish. The incidents at Three Mile Island, Chernobyl and Fukushima had been reported. 

And it was the second that caused them the most concern.

They went to the libraries, reviewed each internet article, each documentary that talked about the tragedy. Trying to fully understand the magnitude of the disaster and how it had evolved over the years.

It was not until Val read about of the repairs made to the reactors RMBK the cancellations and closure of nuclear plants that operated on, then that she felt like a huge weight was being released from her shoulders. Val looked at Borja while reading the article. When she finished, he approached her, taking her cheeks with his hands and he smiled. Then he gave her a hug. 

It had been a couple years since that moment and, although she felt a little anguish every time she read something related to that tragedy, she also felt calm. As if a heavy and painful burden had finally disappeared. Releasing it.

She finished with her walk, Val made his way through the coffeehouse and came to where Borja was. He smiled when he saw her and hugged her. 

“Valera”. He murmured to his ear with love. “Finally you are here”

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I do not want to mock or trivialize in any way the tragedy that devastated and will continue to devastate a large part of humanity.


End file.
